Can love thaw?
by SkipyTheMagicBean
Summary: "Is it true, that love can thaw?" She asked, hopeful. "I don't know," he looked at her, smirking. "But you'll never find out." Anna is a Queen, Elsa a peasant. Eventual Elsanna, adult content, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to have both Anna and Elsa P.O.V. It'll say whose view it is at the start of each change.**

* * *

 **Annas P.O.V.**

"Queen Anna?" A soft knock on the door. "Queen Anna? It's time to wake up."

"Hmm, yeah?" Anna said rubbing her eyes. Her red hair was sticking out in every direction, wearing a light green night dress, and eyes half lidded.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am," came the same voice.

"No, no you didn't wake me. I've been up for hours," dozing off again. "Who is it?"

"Still me...ma'am. There are people here to talk to you."

"Talk to me? Who would want to... Oh shit! The representative from Corona," scrambling to her feet to and the cloths laid out for her – a dress with a black bodice with the Arendelle symbol on it and a green skirt – and quickly fixed her red hair into her two typical braids, one twisted into a bun the other fix to go across the top of her head just above her bangs.

Rushing through the castle, nearly crashing into maids on the way, she finally reached her office and opened the door to see a tall girl, with short brown hair and light green eyes.

Anna's own cyan eyes widened in surprise, "Rapunzel?"

"Hey, Anna. My father sent me here to talk about trading with you guys. Heard your chocolate supply is getting low," Rapunzel winked at Anna.

Running over to hug her, "I can't help that Corona's chocolate trumps Arendelle's! The stuff is so good!"

"I'll let my father know you're grateful for our beer and chocolates," she giggled.

"Oh, right! The trading thing...what is it that he wanted?"

"Ice, and lots of it."

"Oh, right! The summers in Corona are brutal!"

"You can say that again," Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of going around the kingdom and looking at different types of shoppes. They stopped at blacksmith on the way back to the kingdom.

"Yeah this guy, Geralt, is really great at forging things. He makes all the armour for my soldiers," Anna bragged.

A big burly man with white hair and a neatly trimmed beard walked out from a brownish drape and approached the two girls, "Anna! Glad to see you here. Need anymore armour or weapons for some of your guards or are you all good?"

"Oh, we're good Geralt, thanks. I was just showing my cousin, Rapunzel, around," Anna smiled at the man.

"Hello," Rapunzel smiled and waved.

"Hi there. I'm Geralt," the man introduced himself, scratched his forehead, just above a decent sized scar that went from the middle of his forehead to half way down his cheek, there was another one on the other side of his forehead just above his eyebrow.

Resisting the urge to ask him where he got the scars, "Hey, Anna, I'm getting kind of tired, should we head back to the castle?"

"Oh! Right, sorry Punzie," smiling and waving at Geralt. "I'll see you around! It was nice talking to you again."

"Yeah, see you around," he smiled and waved back.

* * *

Looking out the window of the carriage, Anna glanced at Rapunzel, "You seem kind of bored. Do you want to go home earlier than you intended?"

"Oh, sorry if I'm coming off that way. I think I'm just a bit home sick," Rapunzel stopped looking out the window and looked at Anna.

"You know you can-" She was cut off by the carriage coming to a sudden halt. "Wh-what's going on?"

"I don't know."

Both girls were a startled when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness! You two must leave right away. There are two guards out here that'll escort you the rest of the way," a young guard said, hurriedly.

"What's going on?" The Queen demanded.

"Someone tried to attack the carriage. We think its some of the peasants living in this part of the kingdom."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rapunzel asked, confused.

"This part of the kingdom isn't a good part. A lot of shady people live here," Anna explained looking behind the guard. "There's rumors that someone that lives here can conjure ice and snow whenever she pleases."

"Oh, wow that...doesn't sound good at all," Rapunzel's eyes widened in worry. "Maybe we should get out of here then?"

Chuckling dryly, "Yeah maybe we should."

"Right this way, please," the guard smiled at them.

Getting out of the carriage, Anna noticed that there was snow all around, "That's strange. I get that it's cold in Arendelle but snow and during summer?"

A sudden blast of ice was headed right towards Anna's head, a guard noticed the last second and pushed Anna out of the way.

"Who's there?" He shouted at nothing in particular. "Show yourself and we might show mercy!"

"Queen Anna, Princess Rapunzel, please follow me. We're going to get you to safety and get you back to the kingdom," another guard said, walking over to the two girls.

* * *

"That was totally wicked!" Rapunzel squealed.

"What was? Almost getting attacked by random blasts of ice! How is that wicked?" Anna nearly shouted.

"It's just nothing really ever happens in Corona, so something like that kind of..." She trailed off, glancing away from Anna.

"Sorry, Punzie," Anna sighed. "I just don't like my life being threatened, okay?"

Looking up with a huge smile on her face, "That's understandable. But you have to admit, that was so cool! I never expected something like that to happen in a million years! I should visit more often, this is so exciting."

"Alright, alright, almost being hit in the head with a magical ice blast is oh so fun," stifling a yawn, she added. "And tiring, I'm going to head to bed, you should too."

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired too. Today was a very interesting day," Rapunzel smiled slightly. "We should go out again, maybe we'll encounter another ice blast. Night, Anna."

Walking through the castle, heading down a long hall with paintings of some of the old kings and queens, Anna headed to the last door on the right.

Putting her typical nightwear on, a light green night dress, she snuggled under her blanket letting sleep take over for the night.

* * *

 **Elsa P.O.V.**

"Elsa?" Laying on her stomach, she felt sudden pressure on her back. "Psst, Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"What do you want Olaf?" A muffled voice sounded.

"It's time to go out a play!" Olaf giggled.

"Fine, we can go play," sitting up and scratching her head, letting her long, french braided platinum-blonde hair fall over her left shoulder. "What do you want to play today, Olaf?"

"Oh can we snow angels? Oh, oh, I know!" The little snowman jumped around causing his three twigs – used as hair – to shake with his movements.

Getting out of bed, stretching, "What is it?"

"We can have a snowball fight!"

"Again? We always have those, why not pick something else to do? We could go in town and get some supplies. Come to think of it we could definitely use more things, like food, maybe some clothes instead of these dirty rags people call clothes," Elsa said to no one in particular. Her clothes were old, stained, and turning brown. It was normal to see most people have clothes similar to what she wore, especially in the poor part of the kingdom. Everyone generally had one pair of clothes that they wore all the time, only time anyone would get anything new was when they were growing and their old clothes were just too small for their build. But that didn't happen until clothes were way too small for them.

Not to mention they didn't even have shoes, they were too expensive to buy. Some people did have shoes, but they never lasted long everyone grew out of them too fast and they became uncomfortable to wear, they did provide some comfort though.

"But you never let me go into town because I'm a talking snowman," Olaf said rather sadly.

"I know buddy," Elsa rubbed his twigs. "But I'll get you something if I do go into town."

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I get you anything?" She smiled at the snowman.

"Elsa, I have a question; where did you go last night?"

Elsa froze, "Wh-why do you ask that?"

"Because I had a bad dream last night and I was scared and wanted to wake you up and talk to you about it but you weren't there and I was just so scared."

"I-I went out for a walk. Yes! That's it. I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep."

"You could have woken me up, you know," Olaf sounded hurt.

Kneeling down, "Sorry bud, I'll wake you up next time, okay?"

"Okay!" Olaf smiled widely. "Now come on! Let's go play."

Following the little snowman outside and conjuring up a little snow pile to play in, a guy came up to her.

"Hey, Elsa," his green eyes lit up when he smiled. He had short auburn hair, and sideburns that could almost be mutton chops. He had bright green eyes that lit up every time he smiled. He had similar clothes on; dirty clothes that barely fit him that had stains, he didn't have any shoes on either. "Any plans today?"

"Hey, Hans. I might go into town today, haven't decided yet. You have any plans?" Elsa watched as Olaf ran around in the snow making tiny snow angels.

"Not really, my brothers and I have work to do, one of them claims it'll make us enough money for food for all of us."

"Oh, right don't you have twelve older brothers?" Olaf had started making tiny snowmen.

"Yeah, plus my mother. That's fifteen of us living under the same roof."

"Yeesh, that's a lot of people. No offense, but I'm kind of glad it's just me and Olaf. Especially since Olaf doesn't actually have to eat," Elsa gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, aren't you lucky? You just have one mouth to feed. But you also have to keep him entertained, that is something I could not keep up with," Hans looked over and laughed at Olaf's mini snowmen.

"It drains my energy that's for sure, but I'm fine with it. Easier to steal food from shoppes."

"Speaking of shoppes, if you do decide to go to town let me know, I'd like to get my hands on some food in case my family doesn't get paid from that job, if we ever have one," Hans rolled his eyes at the last bit.

"Yeah, sure. If you can't go I'll try to steal extra."

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"Did you try attacking the Queen last night?" Hans raised an eyebrow at Elsa.

Blushing and looking away, "Maybe. Hey! I had every right to! She treats us like washed up animals. We get nothing in this part of the kingdom. It's completely unfair, we should at least get something. Clothes that actually fit, an actual pair of shoes. I'm tired of it, Hans. Stealing is my way for giving back to the Queen," Elsa said the last part very sarcastically.

"Just don't do something that'll get you caught. Everyone here doesn't mind your powers, some of us even value it. None of us know how royalty will act, they could consider you a threat!"

"I know, Hans, I know. I'll be careful, promise. She just came around our little peasant land, I wanted to scare her," Elsa smiled, wickedly.

Rolling his eyes, Hans got up and started to head back to his house, "I'll see you around, Elsa. Bye Olaf!"

Chuckling, "Bye, Hans."

"Bye, Hans! See you later!" Olaf waved.

* * *

 **Anna P.O.V.**

"You don't understand, Kristoff! It was one of the weirdest dreams I have ever had!" Anna frantically gestured. "It was like, there were these people in the kingdom and they were killing each other off, for no reason at all! They were just going, 'Oh hey, I don't like you...time to die.' Then they'd kill the other person!. Although, there was this one person, she was really beautiful. I-I don't really remember what she looked like, anyway that doesn't matter. She was capable of shooting ice from her hands, it was so weird. She just kept shooting them at anyone that would try to come near here. I wasn't able to do anything to stop her, it's like I was frozen."

"Sounds like a wicked imagination you got going on there, feisty pants," Kristoff said. Kristoff was a noble. He was a big man, very muscular and had blond hair that went down to his eyebrows. He had very lively brown eyes.

"I know! It was so weird, I don't really understand it. Oh, hey! I'm going back into town with Punzie, want to come?" Anna bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I actually have to do some stuff today, maybe some other time," he looked at Anna apologeticly.

"Oh, that's fine. Some other time, for sure," she smiled widely at him.

* * *

"That sounds like a strange dream," Rapunzel was saying.

"I know! It was probably one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had," Anna was explaining her dream to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel walked into a shoppe that sold Arendelle chocolates, "Yeah, it really seems like you have a strange imagination. Do you think it could have been triggered from the attack the day before?"

Anna's eyes widened, "It could have been. Oh man, that's probably what got the whole thing in my mind in the first place! That was really weird, wasn't it? That there was snow by the carriage and a sudden blast of ice was coming for my head."

"I know, it was so exciting. Things like that don't happen every day, you know," Rapunzel had just paid for a small sack of chocolate and was walking towards Anna.

They were walking out of the shoppe when they heard a shout, "Stop that girl!" Glancing up they saw a flash of platinum-blonde go by, but not before Anna caught the mysterious blondes eye.

"Wh-what?" Anna stuttered.

"Anna?" Rapunzel was trying to get her attention.

"Yeah? Sorry. Did you see her eyes? They were the most amazing aqua blue I have ever seen. Did you see them Rapunzel? They were so amazing! Did you see them? Please tell me you saw them," Anna whipped her head around to look at Rapunzel.

"No I didn't see them. I was too busy trying to get your attention to help the shoppe owner. Are you okay?" Rapunzel looked worried.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Her eyes though, where have I seen them before?" Anna pondered. "Holy shit, I know where I've seen them. Remember that dream I was just telling you about? She was the person who was shooting ice from her hands! Punzie that was her!"

"Anna, it was just a dream," Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that really isn't possible and those rumors are just rumors."

"But what if they aren't? What if those rumors are real? Oh God, that means I'd have to deal with a magical creature in my kingdom," Anna groaned. "But she was so beautiful. I swear I had a dream about her. The same hair colour and eye colour! Tell me that doesn't mean something, go ahead, I dare you."

"It was just a coincidence, Anna. I doubt anyone in this entire world can shoot magic from their fingers," Rapunzel waggled her fingers in front of Anna's face.

"That isn't funny," Anna shoved Rapunzel's hands away. "This is serious. What if someone really does have powers? What then? Could I use them as a weapon to seem threatening to other kingdoms that want to invade Arendelle? Would I use them to keep me safe, my own personal guard?"

"Anna, you don't know yet. Like I said before, those rumors could just be rumors. If they aren't rumors, it doesn't seem like they're trying to attack you so you might not have to worry about them at all. Who knows what'll happen?"

"You're right, thanks Punzie," Anna said, somewhat dejected.

"Cheer up, I bought chocolates we can eat when we get back to the castle," Rapunzel shook the contents of the sack in front of Anna's eyes.

Grinning from ear to ear, "Alright, we can head back. They won't be as good at Corona's chocolates, just so you know."

"I figured," Rapunzel laughed.

* * *

 **Elsa P.O.V.**

"Hans! Hey, Franz have you seen Hans anywhere?" Elsa asked one of Hans' brothers. He was build similar to Hans, just a few inches taller. He had long dirty blond hair, and a beard.

His voice was gruffer than Hans' was, he smiled at Elsa, "He might be with our mum. You can check."

"Thank you," Elsa called behind her, rushing towards their small house. It was very beat up, a dull grey colour, like the rest of the houses in their part of the kingdom. Some of the houses were crumbling due to old age, or natural disasters, and had parts of the roofs torn off. Sometimes people would take in others just to help keep them warm, even if they didn't have a lot of food to spare.

"Elsa, there you are. How was the town? You get anything good?" Hans smiled once he saw Elsa.

"Yes, I did. I got you guys some blankets. I was only able to get two shirts though. I got one that might fit your physique, but it might be too big. I tried for one for your mother, but I think it might be too small," Elsa looked down, hopelessly, at the royal purple shirt she had stolen for Hans mother.

"Elsa, it doesn't matter if its too small, it should keep her warmer during the nights. Did you get anything else?" He smiled, hopeful, at Elsa.

"Yeah, I got some meat from a butcher. I don't really know if it's any good but based off his reaction to chasing me, I'm going to assume it's pretty good," she handed him a good portion of the meat she had stolen.

"Are you sure? All of this? Don't you need some for yourself?"

"Hans you have a mother and twelve older brothers to feed, I am more than sure," Elsa gave Hans a tight smile. "Oh, how was the job? Did you guys get paid?"

Hans mood immediately changed to annoyance, "The guy wanted us to do things that wasn't even worth the pay he was offering. We didn't do it."

"That sucks. Maybe next time will be better?"

"Yeah, hopefully. Hey, Olaf is looking for you by the way. He said there was something urgent he wanted to tell you."

"Oh really?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "His urgent is usually, 'Make a giant pile of snow! I want to roll around in it for hours and hours and then complain when you're tired.'"

They both snickered at her terrible impersonation of Olaf.

"Yeah, but he seemed worried, you should get to him. Again, thanks for these," Hans held up the clothing and the meat.

"It was my pleasure," Elsa bowed, laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow Hans."

Walking back to her grey house, luckily she had one that was a lot more intact than most peoples. Hers was still a house on the outside, it was only one floor, not too big for only her and Olaf. It had five windows, two in the front, two on the right side, and one in the back. On the inside it was shit. The wooden floor boards were breaking and molding over, some if you put too much pressure on it would snap and your leg would be in the hole. Her furnace didn't work, but that didn't bother her, she never really got cold. She was glad she had a fireplace at least.

"Olaf? You needed me? Told Hans it was urgent and I had to come here as fast as I could?"

"Elsa! You're home," Olaf came over to Elsa to give him a hug. He always liked giving people 'warm hugs', as he liked to call it. Elsa always thought of him as a little brother, something she never had or got to experience.

Elsa's parents had died when she was young. She was about eight years old when they had died in a robbery of their shoppe. They weren't a rich family, but they were more than comfortable. Since they had died when Elsa was young she wasn't able to take over the shoppe and keep it running.

"Yeah, I'm home," bending down to start a fire in her fireplace. "What is it that you wanted?"

"I was hoping I could sleep in the bed with you tonight," Olaf asked shyly.

"Of course you can. You really don't have to ask."

"Really?" Olaf sounded extremely excited.

"Yes, really. Let me just eat and unpack some of these things and we can get right to bed."

Cooking her food, Elsa started thinking about her encounter with the redhead today.

 _She had very vibrant eyes. The colour was the most amazing colour I have ever seen before, it was a blueish colour, not like mine. It was something I've never seen before. And her freckles, she had freckles dusted over her nose and her cheeks. That red hair too! I've never seen someone with that particular hair colour before. It's not very common in this part of the kingdom. Most people have brown or black hair colours, it's funny, I'm the only blonde._ Smiling to herself, she finished the food she had cooked, conjuring a small ice block, that will last at least two days, to keep the rest of the meat cold.

She unpacked the rest of the things she had stolen; a big red blanket for her and Olaf – even though neither really needed it, it was more for comfort – and four pairs of socks she forgot to give Hans.

Heading to where Olaf was, in a stack of hay Elsa slept on, "Ready for bed?"

Olaf just giggled in response.

"Night, Olaf."

"Night, Elsa. Sweet dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa P.O.V.**

Sitting up, Elsa noticed Olaf wasn't in the hay stack they had fallen asleep on, "Olaf? Where'd you go little guy?"

Hearing a giggle come from the other room, Elsa realized what he was doing, trying to play hide and seek.

Getting up, still wearing the same clothes as the day before, stretching, "Oh man, I wonder where Olaf went. That little stinker, he always likes to play. Sometimes his flurry leaves snow leading to right where he is. Gotcha!"

"You found me!" Olaf giggled in glee.

"Of course I did. You aren't a very good hider. Your flurry gives away where you are, quiet often I might add," Elsa smiled at the little snowman.

"But if you got rid of it, I-I'll melt! I don't want to melt, Elsa. I like being your friend," Elsa could hear the panic in Olaf's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Olaf. I didn't mean that you're easy to find, sometimes the flurry gets all mixed up or it over laps and it gets hard to find you," Elsa tried to calm him down. "You're a really good hider. If you didn't need that flurry then you would probably be the best hider ever!"

"You really think so?"

"Everyone in this whole kingdom would say so."

* * *

Elsa, along with Olaf, decided to go find Hans to see what he was up to, and give him the socks she had forgotten to give him.

"Elsa! Hey, Elsa!"

"Yeah?" Elsa turned around to see Hans coming towards her, coming to his house instead of leaving it.

"Hi, Hans," Olaf waved.

"Hey, Olaf," Hans waved back. "You sleep last night?"

"Oh yeah, I slept real well. Elsa let me sleep in the same place this time," leaning closer to Hans, "Did you know she mumbles in her sleep?"

"I do not!" Elsa shouted, exasperated.

"Yes you do," Olaf said smugly.

"Oh whatever," rolling her eyes and turning to Hans. "How did you sleep?"

"I got some sleep, for this life style anyway," he smiled bitterly.

"Oh, that reminds me," Elsa turned went back to her house to grab the four socks she had forgotten to give him. "These are yours."

Looking down at the socks, Hans reached his hand out and grabbed them and smiled at Elsa and sarcastically said, "Wow, socks. I can honestly say I never expected socks."

"Hey, they're to keep your feet warm. I could have kept them for myself."

"No, I appreciate it, Elsa. I just didn't expect to get socks. I honestly didn't expect to get clothes for me or my mother, just food," Hans said, a bit dejectedly.

Elsa placed her hand on Hans shoulder, "Hans it's fine. Nothing happened to me, I didn't get caught, it was the same as it always was. Although, there was one thing different...," Elsa trailed off, thinking about the mysterious redhead she encountered.

"Els? Hey, Elsa?" Hans was waving his hand in front of Elsa's face trying to get her attention.

"Huh, what?" Elsa focused on Hans.

"You kind of trailed off. What was different?"

"Oh, right! I saw this gorgeous girl; she has this red hair that's not that really bad red hair, like you know how some peoples hair looks kind of like they could put carrots on their heads, and you wouldn't even notice? Yeah, not like that. Her eyes, they were probably one of the most amazing colours of blue I have ever seen before," Elsa rambled.

"Sounds like you might like this girl," Hans snickered.

"I just find her very attractive, nothing wrong with finding someone attractive. But, I've seen her somewhere before. I know I have, I just can't think of where I might have seen her. Maybe a dream? Or I've seen her in town before, or..." Elsa's eyes widened, remembering. "I-I think I know where I've seen her before; I think she was the person I attacked in the carriage. Well one of the people, there were two, I really didn't expect two people to be there. Nor did I plan on actually hurting either of them, which I didn't, I just kind of wanted to scare them."

"Wait, hold on just a second. What are you talking about? What attack on what carriage?"

"She tried to kill the Queen and the Princess of Corona," Olaf piped up before Elsa had a chance to speak.

"Wait, what?" Hans eyes widened. "You did what now? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Or a bounty on your head?"

"Why don't we go somewhere else to talk about this?"

* * *

 **Anna P.O.V.**

Anna was pacing in her office – it was a spacey room. It held her desk near the back, by a window over looking most of the kingdom. The ceiling was slanted at an angle, it started really high up above the door and slanted down as it got closer to Anna, its lowest point was right above Anna's desk, still too way too high for her to reach, even if she stood on the desk or the chair.– waiting for her commander.

A soft rapping on the door caused Anna to stop her pacing, "Enter."

"Your Majesty," a man entered and bowed. His voice was very deep, so deep it sometimes surprised Anna whenever he spoke. He was tall and very sturdy. He had short black hair and a clean shaven face. His eyes were a very dark brown that held a hard stare.

"Commander," Anna acknowledged. "I want you to send a guard to question the people in the small town where my carriage got attacked last night."

"If I may ask, what for?" The man inquired.

"I want to see who, or what, is capable of doing that," Anna sat down in her chair.

"But, your majesty, I don't agree with this."

Anna sighed, standing back up and turning to the window. She was considering just forgetting about it and leaving it alone. She just couldn't shake the fact that someone, or something, had tried to attack her, and she wanted to bring them to justice – if it was, in fact, a person.

"I just want to see if these rumors are true," Anna turned around and smiled sweetly at the man. "And you can help prove if they are. By sending a guard to question some of the people in that town."

"I don't necessarily approve of this, but yes, I'll send someone to question the people," bowing and taking his leave. "Your Majesty."

Anna sat back down at her desk, looking down at the papers she's been holding off on reading.

A knock at the door startled her, causing her to look up, "Enter."

Kristoff entered, covered in snow and leaving a slight trail, "Hey, Anna!"

"Ahem."

"I mean, your Majesty," Kristoff bowed.

"Kristoff, you really have to get used to doing that," Anna joked.

"You'll always be feisty pants. You doing anything today? Well besides boring paper work."

"Um, paper work, paper work, and more paper work," Anna smiled at him. "Why not go see what Rapunzel is up to? She could use some entertainment."

"Awe, come on, Anna, let's go do something. Most of your day spent is sitting in here. Sven misses you, we could even go see the trolls."

Anna smiled at the thought of Sven and seeing the trolls, "You know what, let's go. We have to bring Punzie! She'll love it."

* * *

Anna and Kristoff found Rapunzel in the kitchen – after searching most of the castle – taking chocolate from the baker.

"Hey, Punzie," Anna bounded over to Rapunzel.

"I wasn't stealing chocolate from your baker," Rapunzel quickly put her hand behind her back to hide the chocolates she had just taken off a rack.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with Kristoff, Sven – Kristoff's reindeer – and I to go see the trolls?" Anna asked, ignoring the obviousness of Rapunzel stealing chocolates.

"Yes! I'd love to go."

* * *

Heading towards the Valley of the Living Rock, where the trolls live, Kristoff was explaining the way the trolls were to Rapunzel, "They can be a little inappropriate, and loud, very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing and heavy, like really, really heavy, but you'll get it when you see them. They're fine, they mean well."

"They're really lovely," Anna added. "I think you'll like them."

"They sound exciting," Rapunzel smiled.

* * *

Upon arriving to the Valley of the Living Rock, Rapunzel immediately headed over to one of the steam vents, "Ohh, so warm."

Kristoff and Sven went ahead of the two girls, talking to some moldy covered rocks, "Hey, have you lost weight?" He was saying.

"Psst, Anna, why is he talking to rocks?" Rapunzel whispered.

"They're not rocks," Anna gestured at them. "They're trolls!"

"They look like rocks to me," Rapunzel said under her breath.

"Just you wait," Anna scoffed.

The rocks suddenly started shaking and rolling towards Kristoff and Sven. Rapunzel death gripped Anna's arm.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I told you they're trolls!" Anna laughed.

The trolls unrolled themselves from their rock shapes; they had shirts made out of mold, they all had vines – used for rope, holding crystals indicating their gender – male was green or blue, female was red or pink. All of their hair was dried grass – some had flowers growing out of their hair, their eyebrows were also dried grass, and their eye colour was black.

"Kristoff and Sven!" A female troll, Bolda, said excitedly. "Do you need me to wash your clothes?" She grabbed Kristoff's pants and tried to pull them off.

"No, don't need to wash my clothes. I'm good," Kristoff grabbed his pants and held them up. "Have you seen Grand Pabbie?"

"He's taking a nap."

"Your Majesty!" One of the trolls finally noticed Anna and Rapunzel.

Every troll turned around and bowed, "Your Majesty, Your Highness."

"Wait, they know who I am?" Rapunzel inquired.

"Of course, they know so much more than they'd admit. Some stuff you do not want them to know," Anna whispered the last part in Rapunzel's ear. Rapunzel blushed.

An older looking troll came up to Anna and Rapunzel and bowed, "Your Majesty, Your Highness."

"Rapunzel, this is Pabbi, or Grand Pabbi," Anna waved at the troll.

"Oh, hello there," Rapunzel smiled at the troll.

"I assume you guys are here for something," Pabbie looked at Anna, expectantly.

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about this dream I had."

"Go on," the troll encouraged.

"Well, there was this girl – she had platinum-blonde hair, and these aqua blue eyes. She was taller than me too, about four or five inches taller than me. In the dream she was able to conjure ice and snow whenever she wanted. Oh, and the people of Arendelle were killing each other off, for no reason too! But the weirdest part is, I saw the girl in the kingdom. I saw her running from a butcher. She was real, but I have no idea if she was able to make ice or snow. There is a rumor that someone in Arendelle can do that stuff. Do you have any idea what this dream means?"

"Hey, don't forget to tell him about the attack," Rapunzel elbowed Anna in the side.

"An attack?" Pabbie raised a brow.

"Oh, right. The night before I had this dream, and saw that girl, we were attacked by something that could shoot ice blasts. There was also snow around the carriage when we got out of it, you know, before the attack," Anna rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hm, interesting. I do have some advice for that; there is a person who can do stuff like that, with the ice and snow. Their power hold great danger, but also fear. I warn you, if you find the person who can do that, be careful and be cautious."

"Is there anything else you can tell me? About this person?" Anna asked, hopeful.

"I'm sorry, but that is all I can say."

Anna sighed, "Kristoff, Sven, can we head back to the castle now?"

"Everything okay, feisty pants?" Kristoff asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah, just have some thinking to do," Anna smiled.

* * *

Heading back to the castle, Anna was deep in thought. She was thinking about what Pabbie had said about there being an actual person that could control ice and snow. Anna wondered if they're a huge threat to her – they did attack her, or so she thinks – or if they'll play nice.

As they reached the castle walls, a guard ran up to Anna, Rapunzel, and Kristoff.

"Your Masjesty," he said, panting. "I found the person who attacked you."

"What? Who is it?" Anna took a step towards the guard.

"It was a girl. She had platinum-blonde hair, and was wearing really dirty clothes and no shoes. She was talking to this guy with auburn hair, and side burns that if he let them grow out they could be mutton chops. I didn't hear everything they were talking about, but the parts I did hear were about how she could make snow appear out of thin air, and she did! I saw her do it. It was probably one of the most amazing things I have ever seen happen. I-I think she's the one who attacked you," the guard rambled.

"Show me where you saw them," was all Anna said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna P.O.V.**

"Anna, you can't go to see her! What if she's dangerous?" Kristoff was standing in front of Anna.

"Well, someone has to get her," Anna retorted.

"Let someone else get her. Let me get her, or a guard. Talk to the commander or something. I'd prefer if you let someone else go. I don't want any harm to come to you," Kristoff lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"Fine," Anna sighed. "I'll have a guard go. Tonight."

Kristoff smiled, glad Anna wasn't going to go out and possibly get herself hurt.

"Find the commander and tell him to meet me in my office, as soon as he can," Anna said to the guard who nodded and ran off, in search of the commander.

* * *

 **Elsa P.O.V.**

"Oh come on, Hans. It's not like I actually hurt her or anything," Elsa, Hans, and Olaf were heading out of the forest Hans had dragged them to.

"Elsa, you have to be careful. What if she sends someone to find you or something?" Hans whispered, harshly.

"They never even saw my face. I was in a tree. It's not like they had night vision or something, even if they did no one ever comes down to the slums. It's not 'sophisticated' enough," the sarcasm in Elsa's voice made Hans flinch.

"I swear, if they do I am not going to help your sorry ass," Hans crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, they're not going to. They never even saw my face. They don't even know it was a person. What if they think it's, like, some weird ice creature?"

"Yeah," Olaf added. "What if they think it's a giant abominable snowman? He could have ice spikes sticking out of him when he gets angry. Oh, and his teeth can be all sharp and pointy."

"Olaf, we're not inventing a creature here," Elsa laughed at Olaf's imaginative creature.

They finally got to Elsa's grey house. Hans looked at her, sympathetically, "Elsa, if you think anything bad is going to happen, let me know. I will keep you safe, hide you if I have to. My brothers will too. I'm not sure how my mother would help – besides by lying – but I'm sure she can in anyway possible."

"Hans, nothing is going to happen. But if I think anything bad will, or is going to, happen I will let you know anyway I possibly can," Elsa gave him a reassuring smile.

Hans sighed, sadly, and headed back to his house.

"He just doesn't want anything bad to happen to you, Elsa. I don't either," Olaf looked at Elsa, sad in his coal eyes.

Rubbing his twigs, "I know buddy. There's nothing to worry about. I made sure they wouldn't have seen me. Plus, it was really dark."

Smiling, satisfied with Elsa's answer, Olaf grabbed her hand and started heading towards their own house, expecting to go to bed.

After settling down, getting ready to sleep. There was a loud bang on the door.

"Sh, don't say anything," Elsa whispered to Olaf, whom just nodded.

Another bang startled Elsa, this time a voice called, "Open the door."

Elsa got up and stood by a molding floor board, hoping if her intruders broke in, they would walk – or run – towards her so they would fall into a hole.

"Open the door, or we're barging in," came a different voice, it was deeper than the other one.

"Elsa, you should let them in," Olaf whispered loud enough for Elsa to hear.

"Shut up, Olaf. I am not letting them in. I don't know what they want, or who they are, no way in hell will I be letting them in."

The door flew opened, revealing three of the kingdoms guards – all armed with swords or spears – wearing the standard dark green suits.

"Oh shit," Elsa breathed.

"Elsa, I'm scared," Olaf said, catching the guards attentions.

"It's her! She's the one who attacked the Queen and the Princess. Remember what Queen Anna said, alive," the guard with the deep voice said.

The guards walked towards her, surrounding her. Noticing she wasn't going to be escaping anytime soon, Elsa didn't plan on giving up without a fight.

Remembering what Olaf had said about that abominable, Elsa shot her powers at the floor creating something similar to what Olaf had said.

The guards had their weapons ready, they were ready to strike at any given moment.

Elsa, not entire sure what to do, just stood there, hoping for the best.

"Go Marshmallow, go!" Olaf was shouting.

"You named him Marshmallow? Really, Olaf?"

"Hey, it fits! But shouldn't you be worrying about the guards?"

"Damn, he's right. Okay, come on Marshmallow, you got this. Please, please do something," Elsa said to herself.

When the abominable snowman stood to its full height, it broke part of the roof, making a hole. The floor boards were creaking under it, causing Elsa to tense, hoping they wouldn't give in so soon – despite the snowman's weight and height.

"Stay on guard," one guard shouted to the other two. "These floorboards can give in at any moment."

One of the guards took a risk, and attacked the giant snowman. Turning to face that guard, he roared.

"Go get them Marshmallow," Olaf cheered.

The giant snowman started to walk towards the guard that attacked, floorboards creaking under his weight, pieces of the roof falling to the ground causing the floorboards to get medium sized holes.

"Olaf, we might have to run," Elsa shouted, worry in her voice.

"What do you mean? Marshmallow's got this!"

"I really hope so," Elsa said to herself, slowly walking towards Olaf.

The floorboards under the giant snowman made a really loud creak, breaking under his weight. With one leg stuck in a hole, the guards attacked. One guard sliced off one of his arms, another guard got the leg not in the hole. The creature roared, angered.

"I got the ice witch," the third guard shouted.

Elsa heard more cracking, looking up she saw – what was left – of the roof to start to crumble. Panicking, Elsa tried to find a way out.

The guards heard the cracking too, and looked up, "Shit. Just don't let her escape."

Elsa was frantically looking for a way out, not noticing the building crumbling around her. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, blacking out.

* * *

 **Anna P.O.V.**

Anna woke up with a start, hearing noises coming from the hall. Someone was outside her bedroom door, that same someone knocked.

"Your Majesty? Are you awake?" Came a deep voice.

"I am now," Anna got out of bed and walked towards the door, opening it. "What is it, Kai?"

A man with a big belly, a balding head, and orange hair on the sides was standing by the opened door and bowed, "Sorry, to wake you, Your Majesty. We got the ice witch. The guards put her in the stockade. She unconscious right now. Apparently she had some abominable snowman that destroyed some of the roof of the she was living in, and, well the roof kind of fell and a piece of it hit her, knocking her unconscious. She has a decent sized cut on the side of her head. The doctor said she'll be fine."

"I'm going to go see her," Anna said, stepping out of her room, and closing the door.

"But, Your Majesty, she's unconscious, and she tried to kill you!" Kai protested.

"Well, if she's unconscious, she won't be trying to kill me anytime soon, will she?" Anna smiled at the man.

"I really hope you reconsider this," he sighed. "Right this way, ma'am."

Kai lead Anna down a hallway, to a set of stairs and down to the stockades.

The first thing Anna noticed about her was the cut on her head – from just above the temple to the middle of her forehead, staining some of platinum-blonde hair that was in a very messy braid, bangs hanging over her eyes. Next thing she noticed, was her posture – she was slumped against the the wall, no where near the bed provided – she had shackles on her hands to prevent her from lashing out, and hopefully from using her ice powers. Some blood – at least Anna hoped it was blood – had dripped and stained some of the dirty, brown shirt she was wearing, her trousers were brown and had tears on various places. Anna also noticed she wasn't wearing shoes; her feet were dirty and had blisters on them from walking so much.

"Damn, she looks...not good," Anna said to Kai.

"Indeed, Your Majesty. She was found, mostly like this – or so the guards say – just less disheveled."

"The cut looks pretty nasty too. Has it been cleaned?"

"Yes, ma'am. When the doctor was checking her over, for any other serious injuries, he cleaned it."

The door to the stockades slammed open. Rapunzel stood at the door, still in the clothes she sleeps in, hair a tangled mess.

"Rapunzel, why are you awake?" Anna inquired.

"There were a lot of people talking and it woke me up, so I decided to go see what everyone was talking about. They mentioned the stockade so I came here. What's going on, Anna? What do they mean by 'ice witch'?"

"Well, remember the person that attacked us that one night? Yeah...well, they found her, and kind of...well, she's here," Anna pointed into the cell that contained the girl.

"What are you going to do to her?" Rapunzel was looking at the girl in the cell.

"No idea. I think I might question her a bit more, get to know her, see why she did that. I kind of want to know what the extent of her powers is. According to the guards she conjured an abominable snowman," Anna looked at Kai.

"They said she just shot her hands at the ground and it kind of formed. They can explain it a bit more if you want, Your Majesty," Kai said,

"No, it's alright. It's just strange, I don't really understand it," Anna breathed a laugh.

"Well," Rapunzel stretched. "I'm going to head back to bed. You should too, Anna."

"Yeah, maybe I will. Kai, if she wakes up, send someone to wake me up or get me."

"Will do, Your Majesty, Your Highness," Kai bowed.

The two girls were heading to their rooms when Rapunzel spoke up, "What do you think you're going to do?"

Anna sighed, "I have no idea, Punzie. I don't want to scare her or anything, although that'll probably happen. I just want to talk to her and get to know her a bit more."

Once they arrived at their own room, Anna kept wondering what she was going to do with the girl they had found. She wanted to get the girl on her side, see if she could be used as protection, but she had no idea how to do that, or how powerful her power is. What if the girl got the shackles off and wanted Anna dead, or didn't want to help her?

* * *

 **Elsa P.O.V.**

"My head..." Elsa opened her eyes and waited until they adjusted to the dark and stood up. She saw bars a few feet in front of her, figuring she was in a cell, Elsa walked towards a bed that was off in the corner of the small room. As she walked, she heard scraping of metal on concrete. "Great, goddamn metal shackles. They could have at least put me on the bed, it's called 'courtesy' assholes."

Elsa stood up and walked over to the bed, laying down on her side, hands in front of her since the shackles would only go so far, leaving her uncomfortable. She closed her eyes, hoping to sleep before whatever ungodly things would be happening to her tomorrow.


End file.
